Field
The subject matter discussed herein relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for guided user actions.
Related Background
Users frequently create content, such as new photos, videos, and posts for sharing with family, friends, acquaintances, and other users. However, the sharing process can be cumbersome. For example, even if a user is on an email system or social network with groups or social circles of contacts already set up, the user must manually identify and select the user with whom he or she wants to share a particular photo, video, post, or other content.
For example, a person (e.g., Alice) is on a trip taking photos every day. Alice wants to share some of the photos with her family almost daily. Every time she shares photos with her family, Alice needs to select the photos to be shared, select a method of sharing (e.g., via email, social network, etc.), and select her family as the recipient.